He doesn't need me
by RainbowJo
Summary: Kaoru loves his brother a bit more than he should and when Haruhi comes along he and his twin grow apart almost to the point where they might as well not know each other. Can the host club help bring the original Kaoru back and more importantly can Kyoya help him see that he doesn't need Hikaru and maybe he could love someone else. Rated T may change if i feel like it needs some M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D

So this is my first anime fic I like only watched Ouran high school host club like a couple weeks ago so I know I'm late but it's awesome and I'm glad I watched it. This was originally going to be a KaoruXHikaru fic when the idea came into my head but then I started reading KaoruXKyoya and thought that it would be better. This is typed up at around three in the morning here in England so I am sorry for any mistakes but if the story and writing is crap that is all me and I apologise because this was written all yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club . Sad I know right.

Enjoy :D

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Prologue Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins, that's what it always was. We were a pair, two bodies but one person, a double act, at least that's what we were to everyone else. We spend every moment together or we use to, we had our own world, just us but then... Haruhi came along. At first it was fun she was our new toy and we had fun until everything changed when she told us apart. No one could tell us apart! I saw it in Hikaru's eyes; I could tell that in that one moment everything changed for Hikaru meaning... everything changed for me.

Hikaru started to hang out with Haruhi and stopped thinking of her as a toy and now she was his friend (maybe more). I followed at first and it was alright, but not the same as when it was just the two of us. I then I noticed the way he looked at her, the way he found stupid excuses to touch her, as soon as he saw her he would leave me and talk to her and then didn't even notice that I didn't come running after. Our act in the host club stayed the same and was perfect as ever but when the last girl had walked out of the door Hikaru would leave me and run over to Haruhi. I could do nothing but watch, it made my heart ache. Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi and that started to define us. However we were supposed to be the perfect twins with our amazing brotherly love act, unfortunately my love was anything but brotherly and this hurt because I knew Hikaru didn't love me in that way. It started to hurt more and more because it was becoming more obviously true. I started to change I ate less because I had lost most of my appetite and I was getting quieter and quieter.

Huney- sempai's POV

Cake, mmmmhhh, I looked up from my cake and notice that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't together today. Hikaru was talking with Haruhi and didn't seem to notice that his brother was lonely.

"Takashi?" I asked getting the other boy's attention, he didn't answer just turned his head in question. "Do you see something off in this picture?"

"Hai" he looked between the two twins with confusion. I needed to do something; it was as if Takashi had read my mind because he was already hoisting me onto his shoulders.

"Koa- chan, are you alright?" I questioned with me biggest smile. Kaoru seemed to snap out of his trance. His eyes darted away from his brother and over to me and Takashi. While Takashi placed me down on the coach a massive smile found its way onto Kaoru's face. It looked really genuine and if I didn't know better Kaoru would have fooled me.

"I'm fine" he replayed. We started a conversation about random things and throughout it that smile was plastered on his face. At some points I thought I saw a real smile but it was only tiny and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Hey Kaoru, you ready to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Hai" Kaoru answered turning that fake smile on his brother who didn't even notice. "Bye Huney and Mori- sempai, see you tomorrow."

"Bye" I said back and Takashi and I waved him off.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Narrator's POV

It was unknown to everyone that Kyoya – sempai watched this scene unfold with worry filled eyes. He made the same observations as Huney and his concerns were for more than just money.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

So there you go chapter one what do you think? The narrator's POV won't be used that much in the story just so you know.

Is it a good story? Hope you liked it and I should be updating soon. Btw anyone who thinks this is short please take into account that it is a prologue and trust me the next chapter is a lot longer

Love Rainbow xx 3one


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter two I hope you enjoy. The same disclaimer applies.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Chapter one

Huney- sempai's POV

Each day Takashi and I would watch from the window on the top floor of the school as Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at school. When they got out of their limo Hikaru would run off to meet Haruhi while Kaoru was left alone to make his way to class. Fortunately Kaoru had to pass Takashi and I to get to his class so each morning I would brightly greet him and strike up a conversation. As the days passed I could Kaoru's smile become more natural however is was only tiny. When the bell rang each morning we would walk with him and watch as he plopped into his seat next to Haruhi and that fake smile was back in full force and his eyes never looked so sad. Takashi and I would then make our way to our own class and I was happy knowing that we made Kaoru smiled a little bit but that was the problem it was only a little bit. I couldn't stop thinking about this and I found it hard to concentrate in class.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

After that first day of host club when Hikaru went off to hang out with Haruhi I realised that Hikaru and I now needed our own space. So every day when we got to school I'd let him go off to Haruhi and have some time with her and I would head to class. On my way to class I would pass Huney and Mori- sempai, I would return Huney-sempai's jovial greeting and emirs myself in his conversation. As the days went by I found myself enjoying the conversation and they brought a small smile to my face but nothing like my conversations with Hikaru and when class started I was back to the upset, depressed me. School would now pass by uneventfully at break I'd stay seated at my desk and listen to the conversations of others and at lunch I'd sit at the table with the rest of the host club and listen to what they were saying and only talking when I was asked a direct question.

In host club I changed too, Hikaru would lead our little act as normal and I would blush and look away when appropriate and now find myself only talking when I absolutely have and leave everything up to my big brother. I could see that Hikaru noticed but thankfully he didn't question me about it, maybe he thought it was just a faze. As time went on I started to find host club boring and before too long I didn't enjoy host club anymore.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Hikaru's POV

There's something wrong with Kaoru but I don't know what to do and I don't know how to ask him about it too. He is growing distant , he doesn't talk we Haruhi and I like he use to he just walks off, he is quieter too, at lunch he won't talk unless asked a question and in host he only talks when he has to. I don't understand! What do I do?

"Kaoru is everything okay?" I asked one day when we finished studying.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?" He replayed with a small smile.

"Just wondering, you sure?" I asked once more just to check. He was about to answer when a ringing filled the room. I pulled my phone out my pocket it was Haruhi! I smiled and picked up the phone.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kyoya's POV

Something is wrong with our little twins or just Kaoru. He seems more distant and Hikaru is spending more time with Haruhi. I think I know what's going on here but I can't be sure. I hope it doesn't affect profits, the girls don't seem to have notice and hopefully they won't.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

Tonight when Hikaru asked if everything was okay got me worried what if he realised how I felt everything would break down he would hate me. Thank God Haruhi called him that should take his mind off me.

XYXY

Everything from that night on got worse when we woke up in the morning he would shower really quickly then leave breakfast, leave without me, meet Haruhi and then have breakfast before school. When I'd get to school they would already be in class and I would get a quick ohayou and they'd go back to their conversation. It was alright when I'd go into class because it was just before the bell went because of my morning chats with Hunny and Mori- sempai which I have come to enjoy. He has also started hanging out with her after school as well, I have to come home alone and then he returns only when we need to study or do homework before bed. That's really the only time we spend together apart from in host club now. It is weird being this distant with my brother and it hurt, it really hurt.

XYXY

My life is boring! I am nothing without Hikaru who am I? I am alone!

It was a Sunday morning and I think you could tell I was bored I wasn't hungry and so wasn't going to eat breakfast and was just flipping through the T.V channels waiting for when Hikaru wanted to study.

"Hey" he said cheerfully when he came downstairs.

"Hey"

"I'm going to spend the day with Haruhi" he said as he gathered his things preparing to leave.

"Oh so when do you want to study?" I asked because that was the only thing I had planned for today so I might as well find out so I can look forward to actually doing something.

"Oh I'm actually going to study with Haruhi because it would just be easier to do it when I am with her, is that alright with you? Since I know we usually study together." He looked up from packing.

"Yeah of course it's fine" I said.

"Cool do you want to come and have breakfast with me?" He asked gesturing to the dining room.

"No I'm not hungry" I explained giving him a small smile. A worried expression crossed his face.

"Are you sure you know I've notices that you haven't been eating a lot lately?" He looked at me expecting a good answer.

"Hikaru I'm fine" I tried to brush it off like it was nothing but he didn't look like he was convinced. "And I'll eat in a little while when I _actually am _hungry okay? I promise!" I flashed him a grin and then quickly turned back to the TV as if I were really REALLY interested in the program that was on. Hikaru then left without me seeing his sad face. I stayed in the living room waiting for him to leave, I tiered to plan my day out I could: play on my DS or Xbox I still have to finish climax mode on Bayonetta, I actually have to study so that will take up quite a lot of time thank god, I may be having an emotional break down or whatever this is but I still need to keep up my grades.

"Okay Kaoru I'm going now but please eat something soon please." He was almost begging but I didn't even look away from the TV that I was _so _interested in.

"Sure, see you later" I replayed sounding as if I didn't care. I heard him sigh and then leave. I then let out a sigh of relief that I didn't have to explain anything else and have to lie to my brother. The rest of the day was very uneventful I played on the Xbox for a while which managed to take my mind off Hikaru for a while and I was able to let of some anger through defeating angles. Then toward the end of the day I began to study however it was hard to study see as I usually study with Hikaru and I kind of missed him whining about how "maths is _to_ hard" or that "history it _so _boring, it's the past why do we have to know about it?" I managed to get some of my homework but when I started to do some algebra (Hikaru's least favourite maths topic) I found it particularly hard to study and my mind started to wonder and I only just managed to finish my homework but I am pretty sure that almost all the answers are wrong. About half way through studying I decided that I should eat something even it was small since I did need food to live. I ended eating about a quarter of what was on the plate of food that the maid brought out for me, I thanked her and then asked her to thank the chef for me, I then went back to me homework. Once I had "finished" my homework it was around half nine so I decided to get ready for bed and wait for Hikaru to come home it shouldn't be too long now. I showered and then brushed my teeth. I was getting skinner now that I had lost my appetite and I felt self conscious around Hikaru so instead of wearing just my boxers to bed I wore a baggy t-shirt too. I decided to read a book while I waited for Hikaru. This was at quarter to ten and then I got wrapped up in a world of fantasy and the next time I checked the clock it was eleven and Hikaru wasn't back yet I then realised how tiered I was and I tried to go back to my book but I feel asleep before I could even finish the chapter I was on.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Hikaru POV

I've had a great day with Haruhi today we went out to a commoner's supermarket and then to the commoner's mall and had lunch it was really fun. Then when we went back to her house we studied and did our homework. It was good studying with Haruhi because she was really smart but she was always telling me off about my whining Kaoru never told me off he just laughed at me and then continue to force me to do the rest of and then promised that he himself would make me pancakes if I finished the rest of my homework without complaining because he makes the best and I mean _best _pancakes ever! But Haruhi she would just tell me off and then make me do extra work just for whining *pout*.

When I got back home it was really late but it just seemed that when I was with Haruhi I just lost track of time, it wasn't that bad though because I could have the limo pick me up and mum and dad were always at work so they would never know my only problem was Kaoru but he would be fine without me for a day. When I eventually got home there was a maid waiting for me to come home just to check nothing had happened. She greeted me as usual and I smiled and returned her greeting her back.

"Um, what did my brother eat today?" I asked I'm really worried about Kaoru he isn't eating as much as he use to therefore he's been getting skinner. I don't think he knows that I've noticed but I don't want him to become underweight.

"He ate a small bit of dinner around seven thirty at night and that's it master." She replayed with a small bit of pity on her face. I thanked her and then made my way back upstairs, when I got to our room I was surprised to see that the lamp was on, it wasn't like Kaoru to be up this late on a school night. When I actually look over to my brother I was not surprised to see him asleep with his book still in his hands and his reading glasses still perched on the end of his nose. The little image made me smile because he looked so cute and he was probably was waiting up for me which made me smile even more. I walked over to the bed and carefully took the book out of his hands trying not to wake and slipped his glassed off. I then went off to have a shower and get changed ready for bed. When I got back Kaoru had got hold of pillow and was now hugging it to his chest. I somehow managed to pry my pillow out of my brothers grip and lie down on the bed and a soon as I did Kaoru latched onto me and nuzzled into my chest and a small smile played on his lips. I missed spending time with my brother we had been really distant lately and I felt like I was spending no time at all with him. I loved him so much he's my twin sister we used to spend every minute we could together but in a mouth or so we had managed to ended up spending hardly any time together and it saddened me. I really like spending time with Haruhi and I really like her I think I may like her as more of a friend but then I would have to fight with Tamiki for her and I don't know if I could compete with him. I don't know what to do! Whatever I do I definitely need to spend more time with my younger brother before something terrible happened.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Hey guys hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if there is anything I need to improve on and any ways I could improve on it. Reviews always make my day and make me very happy so if you can please please review and tell me what you think Please tell me if you think it's too many POV's although I think they are all important.

Love Rainbow Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay dude and dudets this is chapter three. Updating may becoming a longer wait because I'm going back to school and also I've lost my note book that this story is in (it was a really nice note book as well it was all furry and had a monkey's face on it :'(). Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, reviewed or faved this story thanks!

Hope you enjoy: D

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

When I woke up I was in Hikaru's arms and I felt so safe and warm and... No, no Kaoru you can't do this he is your brother and probably in love with Haruhi you have to get over it. I took a deep breath and then tried to get out of my brother's arms but I couldn't. I tried again maybe it was just because I've just woken up. Nope to tight I have to get out.

"Um Hikaru" I tried but he didn't even stir. I turned around in his arm and came to face to face with my sleeping twin. He's so beautiful... NO, what is wrong with me, I shook my head and took another deep breath. Alright how do I wake him up? I was thinking so hard that I missed the opening of amber eyes and the fact that they were starting at me. When I finally did look up I blushed, I'm such an idiot sometimes. "Morning" I mumbled trying to hide my face. He smile grew wider at my embracement and his arms tightened around me in a hug and he mumbled a 'good morning' back and then decided to berry his head in my neck causing me to groan because I hated him being this close because it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside but that's bad and I really needed to get up for school. "Hikaru" I whined "We need to get up you don't want to be late for meeting Haruhi do you?" That sure got his attention he quickly with drew himself from me and then made his way to our bathroom, I sighed and then got up myself. I had recently learnt that although this bedroom had a bathroom attached there was actually another bathroom on this floor that I could use (because me and Hikaru had a floor to ourselves because originally I had a room to myself but Hikaru didn't like sleeping on his own so I moved in with him). So I made my way to that bathroom gathering a towel and my clothes as I went. After my shower I returned to my room and Hikaru was there putting on his powder blue blazer.

"Hey are you not showering?" He asked taking in my already dressed body.

"Oh, I have there is another bathroom on this floor I thought I'd use that to save time" he nodded in replay.

"Um I am going to leave now to meet Haruhi" he went to leave but then stopped "do you want to come with me?" He asked as an afterthought and had a hopeful look on his face. I considered it for a moment but then I realised they would be all lovey without realising it and they be all comfortable and it's hard enough I had to endure it during school.

"Thank you but no" I gave him a small smile in thanks. He didn't seem happy with my response.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded in answer and he then left. I collected the stuff I needed for school and then made my way downstairs to the dining room where the maid was waiting for me.

"Good Moring young master, what would you like for breakfast?" I thought for a while usually I'd have pancakes but I wasn't really hungry but I had to eat something otherwise the maids would tell my parents *insert eye roll*. So I asked for a fruit salad and the maid nodded and scurried of to get it. When it was brought out to me I looked at it, I just started, and there was nothing wrong with it I just didn't feel like eating. But for the sake of that people had gone to the effort of making it and the fact that I had to I eat a few pieces I sat there for a while going over my homework making sure I had done it all and that it was mainly correct and then left, leaving behind a barely touched plate of food in my wake. The limo was there waiting for me when I got outside and I climbed in and went to school. Once at school I made my way up to the corridor that I knew Hunny and Mori-Sempai would be waiting. I stopped and conversed with them like every day before making my way with them to class and as soon as I entered the class my mood dropped and I took my seat. Classes went on all day as normal and then so did Host club. And then after school Hikaru went off with Haruhi and studied with her and I was left all by myself all night and I fell asleep alone.

XYXY

The rest of the week carried on much of the same but mainly without having to fight my way out of my older brother's arms. This was so much of a new routine that two limos would arrive at school at the end of the day one for me and one for Hikaru and Haruhi. Each night I would go home do all my studies and home work alone then eat (stare at) dinner by myself and then fall asleep by myself. Now I was completely alone now I am my own person and so was Hikaru but I didn't feel this until one morning Hikaru ran into class and run up to me was a massive smile on his face.

"She's my girlfriend, Haruhi is my girlfriend" he informed me with his smile growing impossibly bigger. I put on a fake smile and told him how happy I was for him even though on the inside I was dying. He's gone I've lost him. And now I realise he needs to be known as Hikaru because now we are two separate people. I've made up my mind it's time for a change.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Hunny- Sempai's POV

Monday morning Takashi and I were once again positioned at our spot on the top floor over looking everyone. But this morning was different from all the others because a Hitachiin limo pulled up early to school and at first I just thought it was Hikaru arriving earlier because I had already spotted Haruhi waiting for him like always and a quick glance at Takashi and I could tell he was thinking the same. But no one expected or could have predicted what stepped out of the limo. Of course it was one of the twins and I didn't know for sure but I can guess which one it was. I looked at both Haruhi and Takashi and saw the same shocked expression which I am pretty sure was on my face too. I never would have expected this I knew the twins were growing apart but I never would predict this. He quickly made his way into the building and as he moved every eye was fixed on him. Once he was out of sight I turned to Takashi and asked:

"Was I imagining things or did I see what I thought I saw?"

"You saw what you thought you saw" he confirmed trying to convince him as well. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything else until Kaoru started to approach us. He was about to walk right part us but I stopped him with a 'good morning'. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to us with a smile like nothing had happened. He replayed with a 'good morning'.

"So...Um...What's with the...Um hair?" I stuttered out pointing to the hair. He tried to look up at his as if he has forgotten what he had done.

"Oh that, I just fancied a change you know" he replayed nonchalantly and as I opened my mouth to replay he talked over me. "I really want to stay and chat like usual then I would but I need to do something before school starts, see you okay" he asked and then without waiting for an answer he left. Both Takashi and I had bemused looked on our faces when he left and when we turned to look out the window we say that Haruhi looked very confused too. Today was going be an odd day.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

When I entered school I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I had prepared myself for this a new it would be like this so I kept my head up and walked with purpose. When I meet up with Hunny and Mori- Sempai I tried to act like nothing was different and quickly got away and I wasn't lying I had something I needed to do before school started so I headed to my class room. When I got in the whole room feel silent when I entered and I prepared myself for this as well and just continued with the task at hand. I headed to the back class room and to the desk that belonged to a girl I recognised from host club.

"Anio Minako, right?" I asked with a soft smile and she gave me one in return.

"Hai, Hitachiin Kaoru, right?" I nodded as my replay.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I know it's a lot to ask since we hardly know each other but would you mind swapping seats with me because I think I could concentrate here better." I hoped she would I wasn't very doubtful because most of the girls who go to the host club would do anything for any of the boys from the club.

"Of course" she replayed but then a worried look came on her face "but what about the teacher I don't know whether she would agree to this" this said with some concern.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her" I shot her a reassuring smile "so if teacher agrees will you swap with me" I asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" she nodded and a wide grin spread across my face I thanked her and they turned to leave "by the way" I heard her add "I really like your hear" I gave her a gentle smile and then left in search for my teacher. I'd have no problem persuading her if she though Hikaru and I would be causing less trouble and I needed to make sure I arrived with the teacher so that Hikaru didn't have a chance to talk to me.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Hikaru's POV

When I woke up this morning it was to the sound of the door shutting. It confused me because our parents were both on a business trip and weren't supposed to be back for another month. I turned to ask Kaoru if he had any idea who it could be but I was met with an empty bed staring back at me. I thought it was strange so I got up and decided I'd get ready for school and then investigate, Kaoru was probably in the shower himself. Once I was ready Kaoru still hadn't turned up and I started to make the connection between a missing Kaoru and the mysterious door closing but there is no reason for him to leave early and Kaoru would tell me if he was going somewhere especially this early. So I expected to find him down stairs doing homework or eating breakfast. So I gathered my stuff and made my way down stairs and then checked the dining room, the living room and the library but I found no Kaoru so I turned to the maid who was standing by the front door.

"Excuse me but do you know where my brother is?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes sir, he left for school about half an hour ago" she replayed and confusion spread across my face.

"Right and did he eat anything?" she shook her head and I sighed "okay, thank you." And with that I left to try and follow Kaoru. When I arrived at school I saw Haruhi waiting for me like usual I was late because Kaoru wasn't there to wake me up and also because I had to search the house. I made my way over to her and eve before I could say anything Haruhi asked:

"Have you seen Kaoru today." This confused me and shook my head. "Okay you need to see him" she said grabbing my hand and started dragging me toward the school building. When we passed Hunny and Mori-Sempai I was surprised to not see Kaoru there, he was usually conversing with them. "Hey Hunny-Sempai Mori-Sempai have you seen Kaoru?" Haruhi asked and Hunny-Sempai nodded.

"Yeah he said he needed to do something before school started and headed off in the direction of your class." He replayed and with tossed them a quick thank you as Haruhi quickly dragged me to our class room. When we got to the class room everyone looked up at me and started as if they were expecting me to do something but I didn't and headed to where Kaoru sat but he wasn't there, this was happening a lot this morning and it was starting to annoy me. I waited impatiently for my brother to appear but by the time the bell rang he hadn't appeared. As the door opened someone sat in Kaoru's seat I turned and was meet with the face of a girl I vaguely recognised from the host club I was about to tell her that she didn't belong in that seat when the teacher came in with my brother trailing behind her but this wasn't just my younger brother it's my younger brother with black hair! Why did he have black hair? When he walked down the class room I expected him to tell the girl to get out of his seat but he didn't he gave her a small smile and then proceed to walk past his seat and to another one on the other side of the class room.

All through the lesson I tried to catch his eye but his eyes were determinedly set on the front of the class room and it was really annoying. When break came around Kaoru was out of the door as soon as the bell had rung and I was stuck behind the rest of the class as they left the room. When I got into the corridor Kaoru was no were in sight and he didn't appear again until the just before the teacher arrived. At lunch it was exactly the same I headed to the canteen thinking that where he has gone and I could catch him in there. However unsurprisingly he wasn't there so Haruhi and I got in line bought lunch and then sat down and just waited. Tamiki arrived late but I thought nothing of it until he started talking about Kaoru and his new hair. The conversation started with Tamiki saying he just saw my brother in the toilet and that he should be here soon. What everyone was saying was similar to my thought except one comment from Kyoya he said that it 'looked good' I don't care if it looked good I want to know why he did it. Just after that was said Kaoru headed toward the host table. The only seat was next to me and I had done on purpose and since I had to remove a chair from the table to insure this it was kind of obvious. But to my and the table's surprise Kaoru walked right pass our table without even looking at us. I followed him with my eyes and saw him sit down at a table full of girls and he took the only remaining seat. That was smart because he knew I couldn't follow him and that I wouldn't make a scene in front of all of these girls I'll just get him before host club starts.

I watched him all through lunch and all through afternoon lessons but I never managed to catch his eye. When the last bell of the day sounded much like the other times today Kaoru was straight out the door and I planned to follow him but the teacher needed to talk to me about talking to much in lesson *insert eye roll and mocking behind her back*. This meant I would have less time to talk with Kaoru dam woman. When I finally got to host club Kaoru wasn't there and when I asked Kyoya where he was he informed me that he was studying and couldn't make it today.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

As I expected it was easy to get my teacher to agree to the seat swap and then to stay with her until class started. All throughout the morning I could feel my brother's gaze on me and it was real hard to not look back at him but I managed to keep my eyes on the front and thankfully I was able to avoid him for all of break. I knew that it won't be as easy at lunch time so I started to plan at break. During the next classes Hikaru's gaze remained on me but I managed to ignore it. When lunch came I put my plan into action and was out of the door one the bell and on my way to the toilet when it finished. Luckily the toilet was quite some distance from my class room and the canteen which would take quite a while. When I entered the toilet I ran into Tamiki (great). He wore the same look of shock that everyone else had been wearing all day.

"Hey" he said with a smile quickly recovering from his shock.

"Hi and I'm Kaoru" I said putting him out of one part of his confusion.

"Right, I knew that he" of course he did "are you and Hikaru having another 'fight' again?" He asked and I sighed.

"No I just fancied a change." I flashed him the fake smile that I was giving everyone else.

"Are you sure?" He asked not looking convinced.

"Yes of course" I insisted rolling my eyes heading toward a cubical he nodded letting it go.

"Do you want me to wait for you and we can walk to lunch together?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I'm alright you go ahead" he nodded and then left and I let out a sigh of relief and waited a while before I followed Tamaki's lead and left the toilet and headed for the canteen. When I entered the host club seemed to be wrapped up in a conversation and didn't notice me until I started approaching them. Hikaru had made so that the only seat left was the one next to him but I wouldn't need it and so I walked right pass the table without looking at any of them and headed to a table full of girls. Once I reach the table with one seat left I cleared my throat successfully gaining their attention and shooting them a smile.

"Gomen nasai to interrupt but I was wondering if I could have this seat. You don't have to talk to me I just need somewhere to read my book." Coincidently Anio Minako was sitting at this table and it was her who replayed saying it was absolutely fine for me to sit with them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" I said and opened my book and began to read. While I was reading I felt to eyes on me I knew one pair belonged to my brother but I wasn't sure who the other belonged to but I didn't dare look in case of making eye contact with either pair of eyes. When I was about another chapter into my book Anio's questioning voice brought me out of the world of fantasy "Hai".

"We were wondering if it not too much of a bother but, why are you sitting here and not with the host club." Okay this was tricky what could I say... Then I remembered my book.

"I wanted to read my book and if I were sat at the host table I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my book."

"Okay" thank God that worked "will you be at host club today thought?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it I have to catch up on some work I've fallen behind on you should still go though and see my brother." They all nodded their agreement and I went back to my book. I managed to make it back to the class room without running into my brother or any of the other host members. The afternoon lessons were much like the morning ones with Hikaru's gaze on me and me trying to avoid looking at him. Finally it came to the end of the school day and I made it out of the class room before everyone but just in time to hear the teacher call on Hikaru, thank you that should buy me more time. I headed straight to music room three and was so glad when I entered and the only other person in the room was Kyoya. Perfect just the person I need to talk to he was sitting at his table writing in his black notepad (what did he write in there? Not the right times to be thinking about that come on Kaoru get back on task I chided myself.) Without looking up he addressed me:

"Yes Kaoru" this surprised me he hadn't even looked up at me.

"What I'm about to say only count's for me and not for Hikaru oaky? We are to separate people okay?" He just made a noise to say that he understood.

"I'm quitting the club."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

There you go chapter 3. Tell me what you think it was so loooooooooooong god it took most of the day x_x it was a lot longer then I planned. I want to ask if you want me to spin this so Haruhi is evil in some way and Hikaru ends up with Tamaki or should it stay as Hikaru and Haruhi? If I don't get people in reviews or pms saying that it should ne Hikaru and Tamaki then it will stay the way it is. Like I said at the begging it may be a while before I update because I have school tomorrow and I have to borrow my mum's laptop every time I want to type up and or update so I apologise in advance. I will be writing it in a note book so I just need to be able to get to a computer. Thanks again for any reviews or favs and see you. Good night all (it's night time in England at the moment.)

Love Rainbow Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry please don't kill me but it been really long since I've updated but I've got so many exams and so much stuff going on and my charger broke so I could get on my laptop but I am going to try and update soon and ask for a charger for Christmas.

Hope you guys enjoy :)

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kyoya's POV

"I'm quitting the club." WHAT?! He's quitting? That can't be right it must be some mistake, you can't have brotherly love with one person. Calm down Kyoya you can't let him see you worried you are smarter than him you can trick him in to staying.

"Is that so?" I say looking up at him at last, "and why would you be doing something like that?" He appeared to be thinking yet trying to make it look like he wasn't that was one of the first reasons why I knew he was lying the second was what came out of his mouth next.

"My grades are slipping because I don't have enough time to study." I knew this was a lie. I monitor all of the host grades to make sure they are keeping up with work and Kaoru has the best grades besides me, if anyone was a cause for concern it would be Hikaru. I decided not to call the younger boy out on it though, I could there was something seriously going inside Kaoru's head and I wanted to find out what.

"Well if you are quitting then there really is not point in your brother staying as well you can't really have brotherly love with one person can you?" I thought this might make him change his mind, we all know that Hikaru loves the host club almost as much as Tamaki and if he thinks Hikaru will lose the club he might stay. However my hopes were soon killed.

"No it's fine I know Hikaru will be able to entertain them by himself he is really good and I'm sure I can get the girls to stay, here can you give this to the girls towards the end of the club?" He asked handing over a small note, and I nodded. "Also don't tell Hikaru, or anyone else until after otherwise Hikaru won't do it, tell him I have gone home to study." I nodded in response seeing as I had no other argument to make him stay. Kaoru then left and I was left with so many unanswered questions and just my thoughts.

I need to figure out what is going on with Kaoru and it must be really bad since Hikaru doesn't seem to know. They've been growing apart and Hikaru has been spending a lot of time with Haruhi, and now Kaoru had dyed his hair. Humm...Is Kaoru upset about Hikaru spending almost all his time with Haruhi or is he just trying to be more individual? And what is the real reason for him quitting the club? I was so wrapped in my pondering that I didn't notice the rest of the host club arriving it wasn't until Hikaru waved his hand in front of my face that I snapped out of it. I looked up at him slightly annoyed that he had caught lost in my thoughts.

"Do you know where Kaoru is I thought he would come straight here?" He asked sounding both annoyed and worried.

"Yes, he went home saying he needed to study or something. He also said that you should stay." I added making sure Hikaru stayed and entertained the ladies instead of running after Kaoru. He simply nodded and went to his usual table seeming lost in his own thoughts. Soon host club started and everything was fine and Hikaru seemed to be doing fine on his own which was promising since this would soon become an occurring situation. Like Kaoru asked 5 minuets from the end of the club I made my way over to the Hitachiin table and politely interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me but Kaoru wished for you girls to receive this letter." I said handing the letter over to the girl sitting in the middle of the group and she then proceeded to read it out to everyone.

_Dear ladies_

_I am sorry to inform you that I can no longer attend host club for my grades have been suffering and are not what they should be. Therefore I have no other choice but to terminate my time at host club so that I can rectify this and hopeful when my grades are better I can return._

_Love Kaoru_

At this point the whole club had turned silent to hear what had been said.

"WHAT?!" Of course this sound came from non other than Hikaru Hitachiin and he had stood up and snatched the letter out of the hands of the young lady sitting opposite him.

"I'm sorry about this ladies I think maybe it would be wise to end the club here today." I said trying to get everything back under control. The young girls nodded and started to exit the room. Tamaki and Hunny then started to usher the girls they were entertaining out of the room as well. When only the host members were left in the room the doors were closed and they all gathered around a few couches.

"What's going on okasan?" Tamaki asked turning to me. I sighed and realayed what happened between Kaoru and myself earlier while they all listened. By the end Hikaru looked like he was about to burst with rage.

"What and you just let him quit like that? You didn't try to stop him?"

"Of course I tried to stop him, it not that easy when it comes out of the blue." Hikaru looked really angry like he was about to hit something but Haruhi then proceeded to calm him down.

"I understand where Hiakru is coming form, I mean could we not do something." Haruhi inputted. There was a long pause as everyone tried to come up with an idea.

"I KNOW!" Tamaki exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. "Kyoya you're smart right?" I nodded wondering where this was going "well you could tutor Kaoru I'm sure with your help his grades would be as good as new in no time." I thought about this for a second, it was a good plan if it didn't include me and usually I would turn this down however maybe with this window of opportunity I could get to the bottom of what it going on inside Kaoru's head. Not that I care it would just be bad for business if this thing continues between the twin. I had to make it look like I wasn't interested but it wasn't that hard since Tamaki had already started to turn on the puppy do eyes.

"Please okasan, this is our little boy" he pleaded trying to make his eyes bigger. Sighing I gave in.

"Okay I'll tutor Kaoru."

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed latching on to my neck and swing me around. I let a small smile grace my lips at the boys antics but disposed of it before anyone could notice. This was going to be interesting.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

When I got home I sighed I know I couldn't relax, not yet, when Hiakru gets home he is going to ambush me with questions and especially if I am I our shared room! So I walk into our room and take a look around saying a silent goodbye to it. I then notice the twin maids passing by our room.

"Excuse me" I say getting their attention "I need to move some stuff from this room into the room down the hall can you help me please?"

XYXYXY

I hear the front door open and close and just sit waiting for Hikaru to find me, but hopefully he won't. I've asked the twin maids to not tell him if he asks where I am just to say that I am in the house and that I am fine. I hear him coming up the stairs with rushed foot steps. He must be heading into 'our' room now.

"Kaoru!" And there it is. I sit unmoving making no noise praying that he wouldn't find me because I couldn't deal with him not now. "Kaoru!" I hear him shout again. "Excuse me have you seen my brother?" He must have seen one of the maids.

"Yes Sir" wait that wasn't one of the twin maids! One of the other maids must have seen us moving things! Shit! I quickly run to the door and lock it.

"Where is he?" He asked in a rush.

"In that room there Sir"

" Thank you" he said and I heard foot steps heading to my room.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" His voice came through the door along with the handle being turned and loud banging on the door. "Kaoru know you are in there so open the door!" He shouted. I couldn't bear it, I ran to the bed and covered my head with a pillow hoping to block out Hikaru's voice and his constant banging on the door.

The banging suddenly stopped and I lifted the pillow away from my head and looked to the door. Had he given up? No that's not Hikaru's style he must be doing something. I slowly make m way to the door trying to listen for any sounds he may make( because Hiakru isn't the lightest stepping of people.) Just as I press my ear against the door I hear Hiakru's voice float though. But this time he isn't shouting and his voice isn't s harsh.

"Kaoru please open the door." For a second the idea of aanswering back floats though my head but no, I can't then he knows that I am in here, he knows that I can hear him and am choseing to ignor him. I walk back to the bed and place the pillowback over my head just as Hiakru started shouting nd pounding on the door again.

"Excuse me Sir" that stopped his banging "here is what you asked for."

"Thank you" I hear Hiakru answer back. What did ask for? What could Hiakru possibly ask for that would help him in this situation? Just then hear something being slotted into the door. Fuck. Hiakru asked for a key. Shit he is going to come I here and there is no way I an hide from him. I start to panic what can I do? My panicking is cut short when he door opens. I stop moving, breathing, everything. I can hear him step closer and closer to the bed even with the pillow over my head. His foot steps stop and I feel a weight on my wrist. I am suddenly flipped over and Hiakru is on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I couldn't move. I couldn't escape.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXXY

There you go chapter four I hope you enjoyed I know that it has been ages for this to be updated but I have only just got a laptop that works. I should update soon because I am going to start the next chapter now and I could have continued this chapter but I got to this point and thought it was good place to stop. So I hope you enjoyed :)

Love Rainbow Jo


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys chapter 5 hopefully you didn't have to wait that long for it :)

Sorry about the last chapter only just realized was spelling Hikaru wrong :s Sorry.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Kaoru's POV

I lie there under him unmoving waiting for him to start.

"KAORU WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOUR HAIR? WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME? WHY HAVE YOU MOVED ALL YOUR STUFF INTO THIS ROOM? WHY KAORU? WHY?!" I stay silent waiting for him to finish his rant. I can't answer these questions, not truthfully at least. "WHY DID YOU QUIT THE CLUB AND LET ME FIND OUT THROUGH A NOTE YOU LEFT FOR THE GIRLS!" I stay silent. "KAORU ANSWER ME!" I look at him as he breaths heavily calming down. I feel his grip on my arms tighten and then loosen and I feel his body beginning to shake. "Please Kaoru, I don't understand, help me understand... Please I...I don't want to lose you." I look into his eyes and see them begin to water and I can tell he is trying not to cry at this moment in time. I look away from him turning my head to stare at the wall.

" It's nothing Hikaru, I just think we need some space. We need to become our own person." I say quietly, this is only half true we do need to become our own person but it's mainly me. Hikaru is already his own person and me I am just his twin. He then grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him.

"Kaoru we are our own people you know that, your Kaoru and I'm Hiakru you know that." He voice had become small and wavering.

"I know it Hikaru but other people don't." I say still not looking him in the eye.

"Who cares!" He says his voice getting louder again."We know who we are and s do the host club! The people who matter know who we are Kaoru and that is all that matters!" I couldn't replay to that, I didn't know how. Hikaru was right for once, but what he didn't know was that that wasn't the whole thing. I have to find a way of living without him being at my side all the time I need to find out who I am instead of living in Hikaru's shadow all the time. I can't live how I am living now constantly hurting because he is spending all his time with Haruhi being pushed to the side I...I just can't.

"Kaoru I don't understand, why haven't you just talked to me? I will always be there for you." He says waiting for me to replay but I won't because I don't know what to say. He sighs "look Kaoru you don't have to explain it now if you don't want to , I just don't want you to push me away "he says as he starts to run his fingers through my hair. "You don't have t quit the club you know." He says with a smile on his face "Tamaki came up with the idea that Kyoya can tutor you and he said okay! Isn't it great you can get your grades back on track and still be in the club." WHAT?! Tutoring by Kyoya? I can't say no to this because then I'll have to tell Hikaru the real reason I quit the club.

"That's great" I say with a smile I have managed to perfect over the years. "Arigatou Hikaru". This seems to make him happy because now he is smiling.

"Good, he said to meet him tomorrow morning to discuss it." I nod in response. "Right, now lets get some sleep ne?" He says as he starts to remove his blazer. I look at him confused, is he going to sleep here? Once Hikaru has stripped down into his boxers and undershirt he turns back to Kaoru and lifts u the covers to get in. "Are you not changing?"

"Are you sleeping in here? Do you not want to sleep in your room?"

"I can't sleep without my brother now can I?" He says smiling at me. Even though I am confused I copy my brothers earlier action. I then lift up the overs and climb in facing the wall away from my brother and on the edge of the bed. A second later I feel two strong arms encircle my body and pull me closer to them. "Kaoru, what are you doing? Sleep next to me you baka." I hear him whisper I my ear. I small kiss is then placed on my check "goodnight Kaoru."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

When I wake up then next morning I am meet with mirroring amber eyes. I must have somehow turned over in my sleep.

"Good morning" Hikaru greets.

"Good morning."

He smiles "come on get up now we need to go to school and you need to talk to Kyoya before school starts." He says. I reluctantly get out of bed and head for the shower. After I had showered I got dressed for school. I can't believe it. Tutoring, form, Kyoya. How was I suppose to get through that especially since I don't need it, I am one of the best in my class.i look at myself in the mirror once I am fully dressed and take a moment to properly look at my black hair. I look so different people will definitely know it is me now.I smile sadly and my reflection just as Hikaru enters the room.

"You're ready now, good." He says with a smile as h grabs my hand and leads me down stairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning young masters, what can I get for you?" The maid in the dining room asks with a small bow.

"Good morning, can I have some pancakes please?" I can hear my brother ask cheerfully. "Kaoru?" I turn my head to look at him my head slightly to the side in question. "What do you want for breakfast?" Shit I don't know, I don't want anything.

"Um... I'll just have some tea thank you" I say to the maid as she bows and heads into the kitchen.

"Kaoru are you serious? Tea? that is what you are going to have for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." I tell him.

"Kaoru you have to eat." He says with a warning tone in his voice.

"I'm fine I'm not very hungry and I find it hard to eat in the mornings" I explain hopping that Hikaru will drop it. Hikaru sighs and makes his way to sit down at the table. I follow and sit opposite him. We sit silently as we wait for our food and all the way though breakfast. Hikaru even takes a few pancakes off of his plate and on to a separate one and passes t to me. I smile politely in a small thanks and take a few bites out of it as I finish off my tea. I finish my tea before Hikaru finishes his pancakes and I sit silently waiting for him to finish. When he finishes he looks over at my barely touched pancakes and sighs.

"Lets go" he says with a big bright smile which I know is fake. He leads me out the door and into the limo driving silently to school. When we get to school I can see Haruhi waiting for Hikaru where she usually does and I sigh knowing that soon I would be separated form my brother and he would be going over to her. Hikaru then came from he other side of the car and stood infron of me.

"Okay so I am going to go and meet Haruhi while you go talk to Kyoya sempia he said he would be I the music room. Okay?" I nod in replay. "Good" he says with a big smile, he then hugs me and goes off to see Haruhi. I sigh relived that Hikaru is gone since he has been watching me and I am glad icn relax now but don't want to go see Kyoya sempia because I don't want/need tutoring with Kyoya. I head on into the school with a pout and soon I come across Huney and Mori sempia in their usual spot.

"Good morning Koa chan" Huney sempia greets happily but I can detect a bit of coutiousness and worry in his eys.

"Good morning Huney sempia, Mori sempia would stay but I have to go and talk to Kyoya sempia." I say trying to get away from them as soon as possible. Its not that I don't like their company it's just that I don't want to be around any of the host club members at the moment because they are all watching me intently all the time, trying to figure out what's wrong without asking and t's really annoying and something I don't want to deal with right now. Soon enough I am sanding outside the 3rd music room. I slowly push open the door and stick my head in, I quickly look around but Kyoya isn't there but his laptop and notebook are. I slid the rest of my body through the gap and enter the room. The door shuts and all the noise from outside is gone and suddenly the world has gone silent. t's quite nice no wonder Kyoya spends his time here. I head over to the table with his laptop and notebook are. I quickly take a look at the computer screen and am not surprised when I see a spreadsheet with a loads of numbers on it. Probably to do with the balance of the club of something, I could easily figure it out if I wanted to but I can't be bothered. Just I was about to reach for Kyoya's notebook the door leading to the changing rooms opens and Kyoya appears out of it. I move slightly away from the table but I think he noticed.

"Didn't you ever learn not to touch other people's stuff?" He asked.

"Didn't you know it's rude to keep people waiting?"

"Well maybe if you had made your presence known I could have come quicker." he says smirking. I try to think of a replay to that but there isn't one. Damn it.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I say trying to get this meeting on track so I can get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes. It seems I have some how been roped into tutoring you." He says with an annoyed look. "So" he continues with a sigh "we will meet after host club at my house everyday until your grades have improved. Okay." It wasn't really a suggestion more n instruction.

"Okay" I say with an eye roll.

" You can go now." He says having already returned to doing work on his laptop. I sigh and make my way out of the 3rd music room. Not only will I have to go to host club I have to spend unnecessary time with Kyoya sempia.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kyoya's POV

When I hear the door close I look up from my laptop at where Kaoru had just been standing. I surprised at how he was acting. Usually both twins are very happy and cheeky but recently Kaoru has been very quite and most of the time looking upset. I expected that he would just complacently listen to what I had to say and then go I didn't expect him to talk back. Hum this could be interesting.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kaoru's POV

When I got to class not many people where there which wasn't surprising since it was still early. I pondered for a second whether I should go back to me new sit however I decided against it, I think for a while I need to be away from Hikaru for a while. I take my seat and take out my book and start reading it. Soon the class was filling with students and I was to absorbed in my book to worry about what Hikaru would say when was still sitting in my new seat. A little while later I heard the bell go and a second later a voice say "where is Kaoru?" Damn it. Someone must have pointed out where I was because a minuet later I hear.

"Kaoru, why are you sitting over there?" I hear Hikaru shout half way across the class room. Luckily before I even had the chance to turn to face him the teacher entered the room and started the class. Todays class proceeded much like yesterday's, Hikaru's eyes were glued to me and I kept my eyes front and tried to ignore him. When break came I decided I wouldn't run out of the class otherwise it will give Hikaru another thing to question me about. I stayed seated and soon Hikaru had made his way over and was standing in front of me.

"Why are you sitting here Kaoru?" Hkaru asks with annoyance evident in his voice. Right I have an answer for this I have been preparing it all through the last lessons.

"I can't move back. It is unfair on the girl I swapped seats with and also I am sure Miss won't let me move back now that we won't be making s much noise." I say with a smile, hoping that he will buy it. He doesn't look convinced but he lets it slide with a small 'okay' and then strikes up a random conversation until the bell rings for next lesson and he goes back to his desk. The next lesson s a lot more comfortable than the last one Hikaru isn't constantly watching me so I can work better. When lunch comes I don't run away either I just pack up my things and by the time I finish Hikaru is standing in front of my desk waiting for me. Hikaru grabs my hand and leads me to lunch but while he does he just talks to Haruhi. However I do feel some warmth from his hand and it feel so...No Kaoru I've already told you, you can't think things like that Hikaru doesn't like you in that way he is going out with Haruhi. When we enter the cafeteria the rest of the host club are already sitting at our table, I am just about to head over there but Hikaru shakes is head and pulls me toward the lunch que. I sighed, I should have know he was going to make me get lunch. I get the smallest thing there that way I am not wasting as much food since I know I am hardly going to touch my lunch. We then sat down at the table and I had some how been placed opposite Kyoya great. He looks at me and smirks as he notices my annoyance and I roll my eyes at him. Tamaki then notices me and starts to go on a rant about how if I am having any trouble I should talk to 'daddy' and that 'mummy' is going to help me and everything is going to be okay. I keep the annoyance of my face and smile thanking him for helping me and then allow the conversation to turn into a different topic. Through out lunch I sit quietly while everyone else talks and I have about two bites of my lunch before I feel sick from eating. Through lunch I can feel someone's eyes on me and expect it to be Hikaru but a I look quickly over at him and see that he is amerced in the conversation, this confused me because I wonder who else it could be, I then look straight in front of me and am meet by grey eyes staring straight back at me. Kyoya's calculating gaze was on me all lunch and it doesn't look like he is worried that he got caught since he holds my gaze. He eyes lower slightly to my almost full plate of food and then back to me in a silent question I narrow my gaze and glare at him and then quickly look to the rest of the host club focusing on the conversation again. Once everyone has finished their lunch Hikaru looks over at me and then at my barely touched food. His smile drops and he is now frowning at me.

"Kaoru you've hardly eaten anything" his voice is both angry and concerned.

"I ate some of it I wasn't that hungry" I explain in a small voice, I can feel Kyoya's intense gaze on me this whole time and this makes me annoyed.

"Kaoru! You need to eat something." His voice rose a bit and now the whole table's attention was on me and my twin brother.

"I did just not that much" I say with a pout trying to fish this conversation so that I wasn't the center of attention anymore.

"Well then you need to eat more." He says getting more annoyed.

"I will, if I am hungry" I say. Hikaru sighs sensing that he can't win.

"Fine, we better go to class we don't want to be late for class." He replays dejectedly. Everyone then leaves the table and heads to class. The afternoon lessons pass by alright the only problem is the Hikaru keep sending me worried glances and it is really pissing me off. I AM FINE! There is nothing wrong with me, if I need to eat more then I would be hungry. Once class finishes Hikaru is a my desk again taking my hand and leading me to host club. At lunch it felt nice my hand in his but now I am starting to feel like a kid bring pulled around and it just makes me more annoyed. We arrive at the 3rd music room and I am delighted that we don't have to dress up today because I really don't feel up to it. Once we enter the room Hikaru let goes of my hand, huh he most think its safe to let go of me now since I can't run away now I m in the room, I think with a slight glare in Hikaru's direction. I make my way over to our normal table and poor myself a cup of tea. I am surprised when the chair next to me is pulled out and Hikaru sits down, I thought he would have gone over and sat with Haruhi until the club started.

"Are you not going to poor your brother a cup of tea?" He asks teasingly. I stare at him a blink a few times before coming back to life and pouring him a cup of tea. He smiles at me in thanks and the sips his tea I put the tea pot down and then copy his action. We sit in silence for a while just drink our tea and I take this time to watch the rest of the club, Huney is eating cake and is talking excitedly to Mori sempia and usa chan, Tamaki is pestering Harhui and although she looks like she is annoyed everyone in the club knows that she finds it just as amusing as everyone else and then my eyes land on Kyoya and he is typing happily away on his laptop and it is like he can sense me looking at him because he chose this moment to look up and looks at me straight in the eyes, his mouth then pulls up into a smirk as a red blush spreads across my cheek. Not wanting him to think he had such an effect on me I glared at him and then turn my attention back to my tea. Why does he keep looking at me and smirking? Urgh it is so annoying.

"Kaoru are you alright? You're glaring." Hikaru's question snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I fine I was just thinking" I say give my brother my biggest (fakest) smile. Hikaru just returns my smile and before he an say anything else host club starts. I sigh great another session of pain yay!

"I have to apologies to you ladies. I am sorry that I made you believe I could not participate in the club and I am very sorry. I believed I was in a situation which would not allow me to continue attending the host club however a solution has been presented to me which allows me to continue see you lovely ladies." I say at the beginning of the club to straighten things out. All of the girls seem to understand and forgive me and just seem happy that I am back. suddenly I feel these two arms round me and am being held tightly against someone's chest. I wrap my arms around their neck quickly falling into routine.

"I am so glad you're back Kaoru never scare me like that again okay? I can't think bout you leaving me ever again I don't think I would have been able to keep coming to the club. How could I do it with out m precious baby brother?" Hikaru says playing the part while I look up into hi amber eyes. Although this is just an act I can sense some sincerity in what he is saying and it makes me tighten my arms a tiny bit.

"I am sorry Hikaru I never wanted to leave you alone, I will never leave you again. Please forgive me don't think I could live without you Hikaru." And its true and that is why I am slowly dying because I can't live without Hikaru yet somehow I have to. The rest of the host club continues in this manner and several girls suffer from nose bleeds.

Finally the club has finished and usually this would be a blessing however today and every other day I have to now go t Kyoya's house and study. I sigh thinking about how long this will take and how boring it will be seeing as I already know everything.

"Are you okay Koaru?" My brother asks.

"Yeah I am just tiered and the fact that I still have to go to Kyoya's to study isn't very nice." My brother laughed.

"Oh Koaru you will be fine Kyoya sempia is not that bad and it is all working towards something great right?" I nod trying to keep my brother happy. Just the a shadow appears over me and I turn around and I am not surprised to see Kyoya standing right behind me.

"So Koaru are you ready for our study session?" I nod "good. Do you want to share my limo or travel in separate cars?" He asks and I just replay "share". He smiles and starts to walk out of the room and I move to follow by Hikaru stops me.

"Bye Koaru" he says giving me a big hug "try and get something good out of your study session with Kyoya okay?" I nod "okay I am going to go with Haruhi so you might get home before me, see you later." He says and gives me another quick hug before leaving with Haruhi. I then turn and see Kyoya waiting impatiently by the door and a feel a tiny bit happier knowing that I have at least managed to annoy Kyoya.

The ride to Kyoya's house is awkward. Neither of us talk and we share awkward glances which end in him smirking while I blush and glare it is rather annoying. We finally arrive at the Ootoir house and I have never been happier to have a car journey end. We make our way through the house and into Kyoya's room in the same awkwardness. When we finally arrive to his room (more like wing) he heads over to a small table and sits down and therfore I follow his lead sitting opposite him.

"So" Kyoya says breaking the silence "what would you like to start working on the A in English, the A in science, the A in maths or possibly the A* in history?"

Oh no.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

There you go chapter 5 it took longer than expected and I am sorry because I had to clear out a load of my stuff and had lots of work to do.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review because it makes my day.

Love Rainbow xxx


End file.
